Hyper Juice
by Mello-The-Melon
Summary: What exactly is it that makes people drunk and hyper? Will it ever wear off? Warning- Crack and randomness.
1. Potatoes?

**Hyper Juice**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note, or the characters.**

**A/N: Crackish, randomness, bit lame, sorry 'bout that. XD**

**Chapter 1: Potatoes**

Light was drunk…

That was all you had to know as he started throwing potatoes at papa Light's head.

…Bonk….Bonk…Bonk…..Bonk

"Um… Light-kun? Are you sure the chief_ likes _having potatoes thrown at his head?" Matsuda asked, quite bewildered at the sight of it.

…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk

"Hmmmm" L murmured, and chucked a wind gum into his hole of a mouth.

…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk

Soichiro didn't really seem fazed, and just carried on reading the newspaper.

…Bonk…Bonk…Bonk…Bon- "WHAT THE HELL, IS YOUR HEAD MADE OF ROCK OR SOMETHING?!" Light yelled suddenly.

The whole Task Force HQ went quiet…… Even the computers stopped whirring and froze in fear…. If that's even possible…

"Ahh hell…" L groaned, breaking the awkward silence.… "Stupid banged up PC…"

L pressed a button and spoke into a microphone. "Watari! Could you bring me a drink please? I don't care what kind, I just need one… Fixing this may take some time…"

"On the double" Watari replied.

Light seemed to have frozen after he had shouted, with his mouth still open wide. It looked like a freeze frame.

"Who paused time?" Aizawa joked… "Okay that was lame… sorry"

The task force, apart from Light who was 'paused', heard the sound of rattling cutlery coming from outside the room.

Sure enough, Watari came into the room, pushing a cake trolley. "Here's your **drink** Ryuuzaki, freshly made and all that… I hope you find it… To your liking…" Watari said in a creepy sort of voice.

"Um… Yeah, thanks, Watari… Just set it down on the desk." L replied.

"With pleasure, Ryuuzaki".

Watari then went over to inspect Light. He put his hand to his chin, bent down and looked into his eyes.

"Hmmm… Very interesting…" Watari said, as if Light was his new toy.

L watched as he took a sip of his drink, commented on how nice and sweet it was, and then went back to work, getting Mogi to fix his laptop.

Five hours later……………..

BOOOOOM!!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FAIRIES!!!!!!!! OMG MELLO!!! YOUR HAND!!!"

**To be continued… O_O **

**Hope you liked, please RxR!! I love you all! ~HDR x**


	2. Gunpowder?

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note.**

**A/N: This may be a little OOC-ness, but pretend L, Light and Mello etc… Died, but somehow miraculously came back to life…o-o It's crack what can ya do? XD**

**So L is 30, Mello 20, Matt 19, Near 18 Light… Urrrr… Can't remember it's like 2am in morning, my brain doesn't function at these hours ;P But you get the general pic. =)**

**ALSO!! Thank you to NightRoseK, Foxmore and plumber-penguin for reviewing!! I love you very much! Thanks again!!! –hearts-**

**Chapter 2: Gunpowder?**

Five hours after L had taken a swig or two of his drink, Mello decided to walk through the door.

"Oh, hello Mello, what brings you here? I thought you were in America.." Watari said curiously.

Mello gave an icy glare to everyone in the room except Watari. After a long pause he said, "…Yes… I was… But I've come to Japan now…"

……………………

"Well, do you mind awfully telling us **why **you've come here-?" Aizawa asked but was rudely interrupted.

"DOOOOON'T QUESTION ME!!!" Mello Shouted. "I'm not in the best of moods… But… I suppose I'll tell you…"

"Urrr, thanks?" Aizawa replied, unsure of what to say…

"I have come to see L. Since none of us, including him, aren't dead for some miraculous reason, I would like to ask him who he will choose **now **to be is successor…."

……………………

"…Very well then, Mello. You will find him in the kitchen. I think he said something about making popcorn." Watari informed him.

"_Popcorn" _Mello mouthed.

"Don't ask" Watari said whilst dismissively shaking his head.

Mello then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to find and talk to L.

When he got there……….

"OMG L!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TURN THAT MICROWAVE OFF RIGHT NOW!!!" Mello practically screamed.

"But I'm making popcorns for the fairiesss… Do you think fairies will like the popcorns Mello?? Or do you think the fairies will not like the popcorns?? I think the fairies will laaaave the popcorns!!" (A/N: He means "loooove"… He's insane XD)

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ASKING MEEEEE??!!?! TURN THAT HEAT DOWN!"

(Back in the room where task force are)

………..

Everyone was speechless with their mouths agape, whilst they listened to muffled shoutings of insanity and pure panic from the kitchen.

"COME ON!! MOVE OUTTA MY WAY! TURN THIS THING OF"-

"NO! THE FAIRIES WILL BE UNAMUSED!!! THEY'LL SCOOLLLDDD MEEEE!!!!!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY STUPID FAI"-

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

……………………………..

"*coughs* -ries…" Mello finished lamely.

The whole of the kitchen was black… L had added some growing syrup that Watari had given him a few years back for his birthday, and had made each popcorn piece as big as balloons…. Big balloons….

After a moment of horrified silence, the rest of the Task Force came running in at a loud and frantic pace.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" They all said at once. Apart from Soichiro that is, who was still reading the newspaper in his chair, and Light who was still frozen with his mouth hanging open, and Watari who had gone to see what had happened, but looked relatively calm, and if I'm not mistaken (which I don't think I am), relatively amused… Creepy…

Watari could see what had happened immediately. "Ohh Ryuuzaki… Do you not read instructions? You are only meant to put one drop in to make treats grow up to half their size, not half the bottle! Watari complained, stifling a giggle.

"And he made 3 bowls of popcorn as well… What is all this black gooey stuff on the walls?" Aizawa asked.

"That would be the popcorn"… Watari stated.

….."Ewww" Ide said, slightly disgusted.

"Ahaha! Can you imagine using that stuff on a jaw breaker?!" Matsuda joked.

Everyone else apparently didn't find it funny and just glared at him.

"Because… I-it… Wouldn't fit in-… You generally have trouble fitting it in your mouth in the first place… So… Ah.. I'll shut up now…" Matsuda stuttered lamely.

"Yeah. Please do." Aizawa said with a fake sickeningly sweet smile with his eyes slit, whilst nodding his head quite quickly.

Matsuda did.

All of a sudden, the small flames that were emitting inside the savaged microwave caught onto a conveniently placed trail of gunpowder.

The flames followed the trail of suicidal dust and reached, yet again some conveniently placed, barrels of gunpowder, stashed in the weakest part of the building's structure.

This time Mello gulped and then whispered, _"Who put those conveniently placed barrels of gunpowder there?…"_

Everyone looked at each other, apart from Soichiro and Light, as they knew what was coming…

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!

Everyone was now standing in the exact same position as they were a few seconds ago, in rubble which was once the Task Force HQ, and yet again, miraculously survived.

Everyone was black-faced, covered in soot, and staring at nothing in disbelief.

Papa Light was still sitting in his now burnt chair, reading his newspaper. (A/N: How'd that survive?!) And Light was still frozen so no-one could tell what he was thinking…

Mello snapped out of his shocked demeanour and slapped his hands up to his face, furiously feeling his skin for any new burns or scrapes… To his relief, he didn't find any…

"Thank god… I don't want another scar, the one I have bloody hurt!" He said.

He then looked down and caught a spec of red in his field of vision.

The tip of his finger had been cut by the tiniest shard of glass imaginable, and, since Mello apparently has X-ray vision now, he managed to spot the tiniest spec of blood.

He screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Oh come now Mello. You got badly burned and have a big gaping scar on your face! You didn't scream at that but scream at this tiny cut? Really…" Watari said in a mock tone of voice.

Mello then proceeded to fall backwards as he had fainted.

Matt came running out of nowhere and caught him just in time. "Listen Wammster, it's **because **he's been scarred badly once. Would you want another scar after that? No. Sure he might have overreacted a _tiiiny _bit, but it's excusable…I guess.

Mello then snapped an eye open. "Thanks, Matt!" He snapped.

"Urrrr, you're welcome?" Matt answered, not sure if he was really thanked or not.

Watari then started to make his way out of all the rubble. "Well.. Either way we are going to need a new task force HQ…" He mumbled.

"Oh, I know, how about we join the Mafia?!" Mello suggested.

…………………………………..

"…Forget I said anything". He stood corrected.

"How about we go to the SPK? I'm sure Near won't mind if we stay there for a while. I can call him right now." Matt suggested.

"WHUT?! NO WAY MATT! I'M NOT SETTLING IN WITH NEAR!"

"Come on Mells, it will only be for a little while. Think of everyone else…"

"NO! Why do we even have to go anyway?! We're not part of the Task Force! Let's just go back to where we live!"

"Ahh, okay. Whatever, lets go then".

Matt and Mello turned to leave without caring what happened to anyone else. (LOL)

"Wait Matt!" Watari called. "We will take you up on the offer of moving into the SPK for a while. Could you please get in contact with them?"

"Ahh.. Sure." Matt clicked his phone open to talk to Near.

(A few minutes later)

"It's done. You can stay there."

"Lovely, thank you Matt. Oh, but there is one thing… How do we get there??" Watari asked and proceeded to look at Matt with puppy dog eyes.

"Looks like you're taking everyone to the airport Matt". Mello said grinning.

"Duuuuuuuude"…..

(A few complaints and packed suitcases later….)

"OMG MELLO YOUR HARDLY-BLEEDING HAND IS SO SOFT!!!" L randomly blurted out, and clung onto Mello's hand like a lost child.

"What the hell?! L get off me! What the hell is wrong with you? And Light for that matter, what is he, frozen or something?..."

"…..Yes" L said tearing up.

"Ooookayyyy" Mello said, weirded out.

"Okay, so the first lot of people I will be taking in my car will be Light, Aizawa, Matsuda and Ide. I'll have to put Light in my boot lying down in the current position he's in." Matt announced.

"That should be fine" Soichiro said, which was really the first time he has said anything in the fic. PARTYYY!!!

"Okay then. I'll come back to pick up the rest of you later." Matt said again.

Aizawa and Ide then both lifted Light up in his frozen position, and carried him to the boot of Matt's car.

'_I'll get you Papa Rockhead… If it's the last thing I do!' _Light thought to himself as he was loaded into the boot.

Aizawa, Matsuda and Ide got in, as well as Matt, and then drive off towards the airport, leaving a suspended Watari, a crazy L, a silent Mogi and an unfazed Soichiro behind… Mello had already left…. For the pub or something….

Watari then broke the silence and said, "So, Soichiro… Want a drink?"

**LE GASP! TO BE CONTINUED! O-O This chapter was longer than I planned it to be… XD Sooo, Mello and Matt have come into it. –smiles- I'm very sorry for making Mello a bit of a spaz, I actually really love him he's one of my favourite characters. But its crack, what can ya do? Lol Thanks so much for reading. Review please? ^-^ ~Mell Mels**


	3. Spidey?

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note….Or Spiderman….Or the Spiderman tune…**

**A/N: Thank you so much again to NightRoseK, Foxmore, plumber-penguin and dancers of the night for reviewing!!!! –hearts- You know I love you all very very much, and I am forever grateful!! Now, onto chapter 3!!!**

**Chapter 3: Spidey?**

There was an excruciatingly long pause, before Soichiro finally flicked his head up from his paper to ponder the _**kind**_ and not nearly cynical gesture….. Even though Watari's eyes were red and slit and had horns protruding from his head and-… Oh, my mistake. That was just L's imagination working overtime due to lack of sleep… Or maybe it was the drink he was given??.... Nahhh, couldn't be….

"………..Very well then, yes. I will have a drink if it's not too much bother, Watari." Soichiro replied, apparently finished pondering.

"……._**Just**_ what I wanted to hear" Watari said rather…..cynically.

Mogi just stood there watching, fully aware of what was going on and what was causing people to go hyper, but chose not to say anything, because that's what Mogi does best!

As for L…. Well, let's get back to L later shall we? –tries to convert topic-

So anyway, Soichiro took a sip of his cynically poured drink, and pursed his lips in joy. "Why, Watari, what exactly is in this fine substance? It tastes absolutely delicious!" Soichiro commented, amazed. Just as amazed as the whole world was due to Soichiro _actually_ showing some human emotion.

"That, my dear fellow is hy- urrr, I mean cooooooooffffff- rasbickle juice…. Yeah… Rasbickle juice…" Watari replied, clearly making up a crap name on the spot.

"Well, that's an interesting name… Still, an interesting name for an interesting drink fits nicely I suppose- HICCUP!!!" ….Soichiro said….Then hiccupped.

Mogi looked at Soichiro, a tad nervous.

"Ummm…. Chief?? Are you okay?" Mogi decided to ask.

Soichiro looked a little perplexed for a minute or two, but then finally said, "Oh, yes, don't worry about me Mogi, I'm fine… This drink truly is marvellous!" He then continued to gulp down more of the 'rasbickle juice'.

All of a sudden a "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard from the opposite direction.

Watari and Mogi knew full well who it had come from, so they decided to turn their attentions to L.

"Awww Ryuuzaki what's the matter? Did you leave your dummy behind at the burnt down HQ which you destroyed??" Watari asked in a babyish sort of voice.

L was sitting on the floor crying, slapping his hands on the floor like a candy deprived child…

Mogi raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"M-Mello's hand…So far away…Need to hold it!!" L said between sniffles.

Watari didn't really know what he was going on about but said, "Aww it's okay Ryuuzaki. I'm sure he'll come back soon."

Mogi raised his other eyebrow so that he'd look like a startled cat, even though that probably wasn't his intention. He still didn't comment.

After Watari had given L some jelly beans to shut him up, he and Mogi both turned to examine Soichiro again. But all they found, was an abandoned chair and a torn up newspaper…

"Oh my god.. The Chief tore up his newspaper?! This can only mean one thing… He's gone insane!" Mogi said in fear.

"Quite, quite…" Watari agreed, secretly stifling another giggle.

The two men decided to look for him. After all, he couldn't have gone far…

Mogi started off my looking in a bin, and then turned to look behind a lamppost. Watari however, lifted up a banana skin and looked at the spot where it had once been for a few stable minutes, and then put it down. L didn't really know what they were trying to achieve, but he decided to join in anyway, and so, looked underneath himself… They searched in all the perfectly _**possible **_places he could be, but to their dismay, didn't find anything… (A/N: I wonder why?.. ¬_¬)

All of a sudden L blurted out, "SPIDEEEYYYY!!!"

"Ryuuzaki, this isn't time for any of your nonsense! We're missing a test subj- Urr I mean detective here… Yes, a detective…. That one…" Watari told him sternly.

L looked a bit annoyed, but nevertheless carried on. "No, really, look! Spidey!"

Watari and Mogi looked to wear L was pointing, and sure enough, saw Spiderman… Well, at least it was an imitation of Spiderman. Soichiro trying to scale a wall would be more accurate I think.

"SOICHIRO!" "CHIEF!" Watari and Mogi cried in sync.

By the time they ran over to the wall he had already succeeded in climbing onto the rooftop!

Before the two bewildered men could say another word, Soichiro jumped from rooftop to rooftop, leaving them behind in the dust.

Whilst jumping, Soichiro came to terms with what L had said. From that moment on , he vowed that everyone would know him as… 'Soichiro the Spidey!'

He then proceeded to sing his own version of the Spiderman tune.

"Soichiro! Soichiro! Jumps around like a cheerio! Is he strong, like a rock? Yes he is, his head is one! Look ouuuutttt, it's Soichiro!!!"

After singing, he cackled madly, and jumped off some more into the Night sky… Even though it's daytime… Ignore him he's insane.

(Meanwhile, Matt and Co. in car)

"I'M TELLING YOU IDE! THERE IS A KANGAROO THAT LIVES ACROSS MY STREET!" Matsuda yelled, apparently talking about a kangaroo.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU, MAT-SU-DAAA! I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE THERE BEFORE!!" Ide yelled back.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN ROUND MY HOUSE BEFORE!!"

"YES I HAVE! REMEMBER? THAT ONE TIME WHEN WE ALL CAME ROUND FOR A BARBECUE BECAUSE IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!!"

"Did you??..." Matsuda asked, calm in an instant.

"Yeah… Yeah I did, remember, there were balloons and the neighbours' dog ran off with the sausages and- OH IS THIS REALLY RELEVANT?!" Ide said calmly and then loudly again.

"WELL I DUNNO, IS IT?!" Matsuda spat back.

Aizawa was on the verge of bursting a blood vessel… Again…

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT UP?!" He finally yelled, ten times louder then the two of them put together.

Matt cringed. He doesn't like loud noises… "Yah, please… You're worse then Mello…." Matt mumbled under his breath. He was about to put some music on when all of a sudden something caught his eye.

"Ummm…. People in car…. Turn your attention to the left window…" Matt said, a little weirded out.

Everyone did as they were told. Their eyes immediately widened, and their mouths hung open like they were cod fish or something…

There, jumping over rooftops beside Matt's car, was Soichiro.

"I...I-is that the… Chief?" Matsuda asked, too weirded out for words.

"Umm… Ignoring the fact that he's jumping from rooftop to rooftop… How did he catch up to us so fast?!... I mean, let's face it… He's not the skinniest of people and he's not getting any younger either…" Aizawa clarified.

"I don't kno"- Matt started off, but was cut off when he crashed into a wall.

CRAAASHHHHH! AIRBAGS GALORE!

Hearing the noise, a lot of people stepped out shops and houses to see what had happened. Including Mello, who was clearly buying chocolate from a convenience store. (Oh so he didn't go pub…. Hmmm…. Good boy! LOL)

After seeing that it was Matt's car which had crashed, he unconsciously dropped the chocolate bar and screamed whilst running across the road, not caring if he was hit.

"MAAATTTT!!!" He screamed.

When he got to the car he immediately swung the front door open and checked to see if Matt was alright. He noticed that Matt had his eyes closed, which sent a wave of panic through his chest. He then proceeded to shake him to wake him up.

"Matt…. Matt!!! Matt wake up, it's Mello! Can you hear me?! MATT!" He called.

To Mello's relief, Matt opened his eyes almost immediately.

"Ohh, Matt! I'm so glad you're okay!!" Mello said, holding back tears. He then hugged Matt's head tightly to his chest, threatening to never let go.

"Ahh Mell, I'm fine. I don't hurt anywhere! Don't worry so much" Matt said, though his voice was muffled due to being death hugged.

When Mello let go Matt immediately asked, "Is everyone else okay?!"

Luckily, everyone else was fine as well, and waved dismissively with their hands as Matt muttered his apologies.

"Well, what the hell happened? Why'd ya crash Matt?" Mello asked.

Everyone suddenly remembered why, and turned their attention to the top of the left-side buildings.

Surely enough, Soichiro was atop them, crouching down this time, whilst drooling and viciously staring at them all with piercing red eyes.

"Th-that's why…" Ide said. "Though he looks a little scarier now…" He added.

"A LITTLE?!" Matsuda cried.

Then, all of a sudden, Soichiro swooped down and landed on top of Matt's car, denting it even further. (Sorry Matt..)

Everyone gasped and took a step back. A few bystanders ran back into their houses or wherever it was they came from.

After that, just as quickly, Soichiro chucked himself at Mello, and slung him over his soldier with ease. Before Mello knew what was going on, he was being carried through the air, and over the opposite rooftops, with Matt the only thing in his vision, getting smaller and smaller.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!" He screamed, until his echoes were no longer audible…

Matt's expression, was unexplainable…

**TO BE CONTINUED!! O-O**

**OMG Soichiro!!!! XD**

**I hope you liked this chapter! ^-^**

**Thanks so much for reading!!**

**Reviews are appreciated highly!! **

**I love you all!! ~MelloTheMelon xxx**


	4. Jungle?

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note….Again…**

**A/N: Thanks so much AGAIN to** **NightRoseK, Foxmore, plumber-penguin, dancers of the night and my latest reviewers Sonar and Sexy Pancake Power for reviewing!!!! You don't know how much I love you all!!! Here, have some invisible melons!! –heart-**

**Chapter 4: Jungle?**

Unbeknownst to them, Matt's car had crashed, Mello had been captured by a rabid Soichiro, and there was no way in hell they were getting picked up to be taken to the SPK… Watari, L and Mogi, were left stranded…

Watari stood in the open space which was once the Task force HQ, with a blank look on his face. Mogi stood there as well, occasionally sniffing and blinking quite a bit, whilst glancing a tad nervously in Watari's direction. After all, he did kinda know that Watari was the culprit of…Hyper-ness….

L sat hunched up on the cold ground, knees brought up to his chest by his hands. He was looking around at the rubble, and remnant parts of tables, computers and… Gun powder barrels. He then picked up two shards of glass, and started clashing them together rather forcefully.

Watari's eye twitched. Mogi saw this and hid behind a lamp post.

"Ryuuzaki, what on earth do you think you're doing?! Stop that awful clashing noise at once, it's giving me a minor version of a migraine!" Watari yelled.

L instantly looked up, eyes watery.

"I try to make fiya! And why can't you just say headache?!" L said in a babyish voice.

"Ryuuzaki, you cannot, I repeat, CANNOT, make a fire with shards of glass! It's not normal"…

L then started to bawl his eyes out and repeatedly slap his hands on his knees.

"Grrrr, my minor version of a migraine is growing into a rather un-minor one!" Watari growled, annoyed.

He placed two fingers up to both of his temples and began to massage them, to try and make the throbbing pain go away.

"And to make matters worse, I have lost a valuable test subject! Although… After facing the affects of that drink, Soichiro got amazingly agile… Hmmm…"

As Watari walked around to contemplate this new found fact, his eyes accidently landed on Mogi, who was quivering behind a lamp post. It was then that he came to terms with a dangerous fact. Watari's eyes thinned at the sight of Mogi, when he had come to this realisation.

"My god… Mogi… I have just realised that I have spoken about my plans out loud infront of you"… Watari told him quietly.

Watari's worried face then turned into an unfazed one.

"Well, no worries. Nothing a little bit of hyper juice can't do to silence you and make you forget all." He said cheerfully.

Watari proceeded to get the jug full of juice and empty plastic cups that were in his briefcase. Any sane person would expect to find money in there, but no… In Watari's professional briefcase, you get plastic cups…Wonderful…

After he had poured some of the juice into a cup, Watari approached Mogi with it, making sure to appear cunning with each step he took.

Mogi gulped and looked down into the cup at the pinky-red substance.

"Umm… Y-you know?... Before I drink it, I just want to tell you that I knew you were the culprit all along, but I didn't say anything… Because according to the author that's what I apparently do best"… Mogi explained uneasily.

"H-how… How did you figure it out?!... Such intelligence"…(A/N: Because _no-one _could figure out the culprit's _Watari_ ¬_¬) He took a nervous step back, but then regained his composure quickly and grinned again.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now anyway! At least not after you drink this! Drink it Mogi, and forget all! I have no weapons on me, and I am not the least bit threatening, however, I order you to drink!" Watari said rather viciously.

Mogi then looked even more terrified than before, and so did as he was told.

"Yes sir!" –Gulp-

Watari waited for a few minutes, yet nothing happened.

"Hmmm… Mogi must take longer to react than Soichiro"… He mumbled to himself.

Regrettably, Watari ended up waiting for five hours with L, complaining and winging like a child in his ear all the while.

"…Okayyyyy…. So maybe he takes even longer than Ryuuzaki to react… Is it because Mogi is a lot more stoic than I initially thought, or…" Watari yet again mumbled to himself.

-Meanwhile, Task force and Matt-

Everyone was silent… So silent and dumbfounded that, despite lacking the appropriate desert terrain, a tumble weed rolled passed them, expressing how emotionless the scene actually was… Also, I think Matt stared off into the sky for so long, that he no longer has pupils…

All of a sudden, a crazy roaring sound disrupted the silence, and before anyone could regain there senses to work out what direction the noise was coming from, a monster truck drove up and parked, or more accurately, slammed into place infront of them.

Matt's poor, broken, smashed into a lamp post car, was tiny by comparison.

The task force and Matt, who's pupils had popped back into place, stared horrifically up at the monster of a vehicle… Considering it's called a monster truck, it should be.

The black tinted window which belonged next to the driver's seat, then wound down to reveal…….

Mikami.

………………………………………………………………………………………......

Needless to say, everyone was rather shocked.

Mikami was dressed in his regular formal suit and long black coat, but was sitting in a wild, out of control, un-Mikami-ish, monster truck. Lets just say, the two didn't collaborate very well. The only thing that did fit were the sunglasses he was wearing, which he soon discarded anyway, so what do they matter?! He's….Wrong! XD

"My Kira-in-danger senses were tingling! So I just **had** to drive in my totally normal vehicle to wear Kami was! Is he here? He is here isn't he?! Don't tell me how I know I just do!.... **Don't judge me!!!**"

-Silence…With a dash of blatant staring on the side-

Mikami hopped out of his "normal" vehicle and headed toward Matt's boot. When he opened it he found Light, lying in a frozen position, looking rather squished as if he were forced in because he didn't fit very well in the first place.

Mikami's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened rather widely in disgust. He then turned to look at Matt.

"You sick bastard!!"

Matt and the task force raised a questionable eyebrow at him.

-One whole hour of squabbling and bickering later-

"So that's what has happened! We need to find the chief, make sure he hasn't devoured Mello in anyway, and then find out who or what is behind this terrible trait of making people drunk or hyper or whatever"… Aizawa explained to Mikami.

Mikami apparently understood straight away, which is good for him because he can be quite unreasonable at times.

"So.. You're saying that if I help you find these people, and find who or what made them, including Kami, drunk or hyper, then I'll get to marry Kami and love him forever and rape him and have his babies!?" O_o Mikami clarified rather hurriedly.

"That's right- HEY, WAIT, NO!" Aizawa yelled, confused as hell, just like me.

Matsuda intervened, because he's good at intervening.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second Aizawa!" Matsuda said to him. He then turned to Mikami who was staring at nothing in particular with wide, slightly misshaped, eyes. "Of course that is what we are trying to say! Right guys? So, if you just let us hitch a ride in your "totally normal" monster truck, we will allow you all of those things you just said you wanted"… Matsuda offered, obviously lying, but nevertheless helping the task force and Matt hitch a ride to find their friends.

Lesson learned: You need to have exceptional skills to be able to handle and persuade Mikami to do things, by promising and understanding the twisted terms and requests that he comes up with in his deeply disturbed mind… And then making him forget what he thought… (lol)

"So, does anyone have any idea where the chief took Mello, exactly?" Ide asked.

"Well, I know this might sound weird, but I have the strangest feeling that Soichiro hid Mello in a cave, which is residing in a jungle somewhere. To be more accurate, North-West in our general direction." Aizawa explained truthfully, relying entirely on his instincts and inner thoughts/suspicions… Ohhh boy…

"Cool, sounds good, lets go with that! We're coming to get ya' Mel! Oh, and Chief, of course. Heh heh." Matt said sheepishly.

And so, they all clambered into Mikami's monster truck, with Light, still frozen, laying across Matsuda and Ide's laps. Since he can't even bend his limbs because he's as hard as a rock, (ironic, I know), you can imagine how awkward it was.

The team then sped off towards the jungle, leaving Watari, Mogi and L behind in their current location, still expecting to be picked up by Matt any time now…

**To be continued! O-O**

Sooo, another chapter, finally! I am so sorry people. I am, shamefully, incredibly lazy! And school has been kind of tough what with exams and stuff. However! It is the holidays now, so I have had time to update! Muwaha! Sorry if this chapter wasn't even remotely funny. I have a rather dry sense of humour. XD Thanks for reading anyway though! And, if it's not too much trouble, please leave me a review. Thank you, and carry on with all of your wonderful stories as well! ~Melon-Chan xxx


End file.
